Mommy and Daddy?
by Nessapartment4d
Summary: Jess is late. Only Jess knows she might be pregnant. Will she tell Nick?
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm Back!? I'm actually going to continue with this story. I'm not sure how often I'll update. But I won't go longer than a week hopefully. Hope you like it… _**

She was late. Jess was never late, well except for one time when she first started her period, and it was still in that weird irregular stage. Jess didn't think anything of it. Just one day. No big deal. Right?

It was 3 days past her monthly. Jess was still in bed, exhausted from her late night fiesta with Nick. She usually didn't sleep any later than 9:30 on Saturdays, it was now 11:15.

Nick was sitting in the kitchen with the guys. Eating two giant pancakes, Schmitt talking about some new European hair product he ordered and Winston was on the laptop "job hunting" for that one "perfect" job he so desperately needed. Nick didn't want to wake Jess; he knew she'd be tired, he also knew she would wake up when she was good and ready.

"Jess still asleep?" Winston asked Nick. "Ha. Yea..." Nick shrugged.

"Jessica's never up late on Saturday mornings, especially, Saturday mornings." Schmitt added.

"Is that so? And you know this because..." Nick looked at Schmitt "Well, if you must know, every morning I try and start out my morning's right with my vanilla protein shake, and Jessica's is usually up watching reruns of I Love Lucy." Schmitt said with a bit of a haughty attitude. "We had a long night she's just tired." Nick said. "I thought I'd never stop hearing the...Ah bed… hit the wall last night Nick." Winston chuckled. "Alright. I'm. Um. Gonna go check on Jess." Nick said a bit sit flustered from Winston's comment.

"Jess?" Nick whispered. Still nothing. "Jess?" Nick sat on the bed careful not to move it too much. "Wake up beautiful, it's 20 minutes till 12, and I was hoping we'd have some more fun today. Maybe take a walk it's nice out." Jess began to move a bit, lifting her head to look at the alarm clock, taking the covers a bringing them above her chin, she groaned. "Why'd I sleep so late?" Jess asked Nick. "I guess we had a little too much fun last night...huh?" "Mhhhm." Jess said sitting up. Nick could tell the moment Jess sat up something was off. "You feelin' alright?" Nick took Jess' hand. "Ya, just uh little sore." Nick placed a soft kiss on her lips and ran his hands down her shoulders. Just then Jess felt a wave of nausea hit her. She pulled away from Nick quickly, but not too quickly. "I need to pee." she lied. "O—okay." Nick smiled, as Jess quickly, but smoothly moved off the bed.

Jess quickly walked past Winston in the hallway. "Look who's finally up." He said. "Mornin!" Jess said slamming the bathroom door.

Swinging open the stall door, and bending down to the toilet, Jess began emptying the contents of her stomach. About 5 minutes later Jess finally made it to her feet. Walking over to the sink she splashed cold water on her face and brushed her teeth. "What the hell?" Jess softy said to herself.

Opening her medicine cabinet above the sink, she went to place her toothpaste back, knocking over a small box of tampons in the process. Bending down to pick them up, she finally realized why she threw up so much. "Shit." she whispered. She stopped picking up the tampons and was lost in deep thought. _When was the last time I used those? I should be buying a new box soon. Oh my God._

"OH JESSICA!" Nick said very loudly walking down the hall half singing half talking what he said. Nick began knocking on the bathroom door. "Je—" just then Jess swung the door open. "Yes?" Jess said raising her eyebrows. "What's taking you so long?" "I um made a mess. ha. All clean. See?" She shifted a bit so he could look into the bathroom.

Both were now in their bedroom picking up their clothes from the night before. "So what are the plans for today Jess?" Jess paused what she was doing. "Uhm. I have to go to the store to pick up some things, but first a shower." "Do you want me to come with you to the store? Aren't you hungry we could eat first." She hesitated "I'm not feeling too well Nick. I'm just gonna run to the store. Alone. I'll probably get some tums and other stuff." Jess slowly smiled. "Alright." Nick said placing the remainder of their clothes in the hamper.

It was 1:30 by the time Jess was showered and ready to go to the store. The guys were sitting on the couch watching the highlights of the North Carolina and Duke Basketball game. Drinking beers and eating a variety of chips.

Jess came walking out in her favorite tight mint green short sleeved shirt, high-wasted denim jean shorts, and black flats. Her hair was falling loosely on her shoulders and she had her usual makeup on.

"Okay guys I'm off to the store! Anybody need anything?" She asked standing right in front of the TV. "Nope we're good!" Winston was the first to speak "Move Jess!" Winston & Schmitt said in unison. "Wait can you get me more Crest 3D White mouthwash?" Schmitt asked. "Sure. Anything else guys?" No one answered they were all too engrossed in the game highlights. Jess walked over to Nick's side. "Babe. You need anything?" "No I'm good Jess. Thanks though. I'll see you in a bit. Love you." This made Jess smile "I love you more, Nick."

The store was only about a five minute drive from the loft, but for some reason to Jess the drive felt like the longest drive yet. Maybe it was because she knew why she was really going to the store or maybe it was because she simply didn't feel too good.

Jess wandered the store picking up everything she needed. Well almost everything. She had been regretting going down **that** aisle.

Walking slowly Jess saw the tampons, pads, what Nick called "old people diapers", and then finally looking to her right she sees **them**.

She began to panic. _What if I'm going to become a mom? Are me a Nick ready? Which pregnancy test should I buy? Why are they so damn expensive? Holy hell._

Not looking Jess quickly grabbed a random pregnancy test off the shelf. She began quickly walking to the check out in hopes that no one she knew was there.

When she finally got home Winston was out at a job interview, Schmitt was practicing his yoga in what used to be her room, and Nick was sleeping on the couch. _Had I really taken that long?_ She thought. Glancing down at her watch she read 2:45. _Wow I guess I did._

Quietly walking to their bedroom she closed the door, put the drug store bag on the bed, and began emptying it. She placed the tums on the nightstand along with the batteries she bought for her reading headlight.

Walking out of their room she knocked on Schmitt's door. "Hey, here's your mouthwash Schmitt." She handed it to him with the pregnancy test hidden behind her back. "Thanks." He smiled

Finally in the bathroom Jess began to quickly open the box. "Clear Blue." she spoke to herself in a hesitant voice. Reading the back of the box she did as it told.

Flushing the toilet and washing her hands Jess placed the pregnancy test on the sink. Four more minutes and she would know whether or not she and Nick were going to become a Mommy and Daddy.

_Just breathe_ she thought. 2 more minutes_. Will Nick be happy? Do I even want a baby? Of Course I do I love children why else who I be a teacher?_ 1 minute. _I would love to see Nick holding our son or daughter. Would he or she have my eyes or Nick's? Probably His._ She smiled at the thought. Times up.

Slowly looking down at the pregnancy Jess thought she might cry. In clear letters she read. _Pregnant._

**_TB.._**

**_ Let me know what you think hope you liked it…:/ (; :o_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2..**

It had been a month and still only Jess knew that she was pregnant. The morning sickness was still happening, but not as often. She was able to come up with some ridiculous lie that only Nick would believe, every time she felt the urge to throw up.

Jess for some reason was apprehensive about telling; Nick, the guys, CeCe, her parents, Nick's family, but mostly Nick. The thought of it overwhelmed her to a great extent. Maybe she was just nervous that Nick would leave her, that he'd ask her to move out, or that he just wasn't simply ready for a baby.

Walking out of the bathroom for the 3rd time that morning, Jess went into the kitchen, got a big glass of water, and unsalted saltine crackers.

After finishing a small morning snack she went into the bedroom to pick out her outfit for the day. She was still able to fit in her clothes being that she was only a month along.

Winston got the job that he had been interviewed for, working for a small sports editing magazine company. So he was usually working all day every day except Sundays and Tuesday mornings. Schmitt was usually working out with Natasha, or working "24 hours a day". It was usually Nick & Jess at the house alone, except, for when Nick had to work. Jess was currently not working she quit her job for various reasons.

"Hey, beautiful." Nick said wrapping his arms around Jess from behind and planting a soft kiss to her neck. "Hey." She said softly. "Whatcha up to today?" Nick asked. "Nothing really probably going to finish up my crochet blanking I was making." Jess turned around to face him; both their faces were very close, she could feel his breath on her lips. "What are you doing today Mr. Miller?" Jess said in her sexy voice. "Well, hopefully spending some quality time with my beautiful girlfriend." Nick said as he leaned in to kiss Jess. Jess started to pull away when Nick pulled her in closer, running his hands down her back, and grabbing her ass. As Nick began deepening the kiss Jess felt that familiar nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Um Nick?" Nick was so lost in the moment he didn't hear her. "Nick!" Nick opened his eyes quickly and a look of worry washed over his face. "What? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She didn't answer. Instead she walked past Nick quickly, once in the hallway she ran to bathroom.

Knocking on the bathroom door Nick was worried. "Jess, babe, are you okay? Did I do something?" He said nervously.

Jess slowly opened the bathroom door. She looked like hell, tears in her eyes, nose red, her hair was frizzy. "Jess?" he said with a confused look on his face. "This has been the worst morn—" she paused forgetting that Nick still didn't know about the baby. "What's wrong? Please tell me it's not something I did." "No, no not at all." She said sincerely. "I jus— I just haven't been feeling to well." She said looking down. "Babe, I've noticed you haven't been feeling well. Is everything okay?" He said lifting up her chin with his finger, to make eye contact. "Nick." She said timidly. There was a long pause. "Jess you can tell me anything I won't be mad. I love you. I'll never leave you." Hearing the words _I'll never leave you_ sparked something in Jess. Confidence. "Can we go talk in the living room?" She asked. "Yea, sure." He said giving Jess a half smile.

Once they were in living, they both sat on the brown leather couch facing each other.

Nick spoke first "Is everything okay between us?" He looked worried. "Of course Nick, I already told you. I love you." Giving him a kiss of reassurance. "Then what's going on?" Jess felt her heart bringing to race at his words. "Th—the reason I've been acting... the way I have is because... I'm pregnant Nick. We're going to be parents." She saw a glossy look appear in his eyes. Waving her hand in front of his face "Nick?" He snapped back into reality. Reaching forward, grabbing her shoulders, and placing a soft kiss on Jess' lips, he smiled. "Jess, this is the best news I've heard in a long time. I can't believe I'm going to have a child, with the most; amazing, smart, fun, beautiful girl in the word." Jess felt tears begin to fall from her eyes. "You, you really think that? You're excited? You're not going to leave me and the baby?" She smiled. "What! Of course not I love you more than words can say."

All Jess could do was cry & smile. Nick kissed Jess deeply and hugged her for who knows how long.

It was now 8:30pm and Winston was walking through the door of the loft. "Honey I'm home!" He shouted sarcastically. "Guys?" He said walking around the loft. "Anyone home?"

Walking to the kitchen Winston picked up a note and read.

_Jess and I are going out to do some shopping. I would've texted you but my phones dead and I can't find my charger. DON'T eat the chocolate cupcakes Jess made they're for ME and HER only. See ya around 10 or 11._

_ -Your favorite Caucasian male in the loft Nick._

Jess and Nick had been walking around the mall for the past hour and half. Nick bought some new gym shoes and a couple more plaid button up shirts for work. Jess bought some pregnancy books **_What to Expect When You're Expecting, A Child is Born, and The Mother of all Pregnancy Books._** She also picked up some pregnancy clothes she might need when she begins to show a bit more.

They were sitting in the food court sharing fries and small smoothie, because Jess had a craving for something salty and sweet. "Do you want a boy or girl?" Jess asked Nick. "I don't really care as long as the baby's healthy. I would love a son. Ya know to teach him how to play sports and stuff, but it doesn't really matter. I'd love a girl too though. I could imagine a small big blue eyed, dark hair, rosy cheeks baby girl in my arms." Jess' heart was melting hearing him talk about their son or daughter. "What about you? Do you want a boy or girl?" He asked. "I've always wanted a daughter because of the obvious reasons, but I would love a son too. I honestly don't mind. Boy or Girl I'll be perfectly happy with either."

Leaving the mall it was now 9:30 and the two were both extremely tired. It had been a long day with the news of the baby, the tears, and all the shopping.

Walking in the loft it was quiet. All that was heard was Schmitt's Scottish soothing yoga music playing. Glancing at the clock on the cable box it read 10:00pm.

Turning to Nick Jess softly said "I'm going to go take shower. Thank for such an amazing day, and for being so understanding, I love you so much." "I love you too Jess and our beautiful baby." He said placing a hand on her belly, and giving her a deep kiss. A few moments later they were pulling away he watched his beautiful girlfriend walk down the hall and into the bathroom. Leaving Nick standing there in awe thinking about the new journey they were about to begin.

**Tbc… hope you liked it. Let me know... I'm still not sure if I want them to have a boy or girl;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3…**

Jess was now 3 and 1/2 months pregnant. She and Nick were the only ones that new about the pregnancy. Jess was beginning to show a bit being that the baby was 1/3 of an ounce and an inch long. Her breasts were also beginning to fill out more, becoming more noticeable, and heavier. She was still fitting into her normal shirts, but not her pants, they were tighter around her lower stomach, making it more uncomfortable.

Nick was loving being able to talk to their baby. Every night while lying in bed Nick would pull up Jess' shirt and talk to the baby. He'd always finish his words with "I love you up to the moon and back." Something his mother always told him when he was young.

It was Sunday night and Jess had just finished eating Dinner with Winston at the loft. Nick was at the bar preparing for close and Schmitt was at some baby shower for his bosses second baby.

"That was really delicious Jess, thanks for dinner. I've never had spaghetti with green olives before it was something different for me." Winston said.

Walking over to the couch the two were getting ready to watch some movies. "No problem. I need to start watching what I'm eating cause the bab—" she stopped looking at Winston fearful that Winston caught her slip. "What was that Jess?" Jess swallowed nervously. "I think what you were about to say Jess, was baby." Winston said. Jess slowly pulled her shirt looser as she sat on the couch. "Okay. Winston. You're right. I was going to say baby." Winston looked at Jess with wide, bulging, eyes. "You're pregnant?" Jess nodded. "Does Nick know? How far along are you? Is that why you keep eating pickles and peanut butter?" Winston smiled trying to show her he wasn't trying to be mean. "Woah, woah, why so many questions? And yes Nick knows. I'm about 3 and 1/2 months pregnant, and yes I'm having cravings." Jess continued to look at Winston, waiting for a response. "Well congrats mama Jess! Are you excited?" He said. "Yes, Very. Nick's excited too. Promise me you won't tell anyone Winston, keep this between me, you, and Nick. I don't want Schmitt knowing yet cause he'll probably give me a lecture about how the baby will throw off the chi in the loft. I'll eventually tell CeCe and my parents when I'm ready." "Your secrets safe with me Jess." He smiled and the two shared the rest of the night watching a variety of 80's movies on Netflix.

2 weeks later

Jess was now 4 months pregnant, and tomorrow her, and Nick were going to find out the sex of the baby. They had tried at their last doctor appointment to see what gender the baby was, but the baby had it's legs closed. Winston kept the secret about Jess being pregnant, and CeCe now knew that her best friend was going to be a mom.

_Flashback (texting conversation)_

_ Hey Jess what are doing today?!_

_ Nothing really just hanging out with Nick..he's going to work around 3:30. Why?=)_

_ Well I just got my paycheck from my last modeling gig & I was wondering if you wanting to go shopping. It's my treat!_

_ Yea, sure that'd be fun! What time?_

_ I'll pick you up in an hour sound good?!_

_ Perfect. see you then.=)_

_ They had been shopping for the past hour and CeCe noticed something strange about the way Jess was acting. Jess didn't want to share a dressing room with CeCe and didn't want to show CeCe all the outfits she picked out to try on._

_ "Jess! You have to try this on!" CeCe said holding up a tight navy blue cocktail dress. "What no that's too short and tight!" Jess whined. "That's never bothered you before. Now go!" She said grabbing Jess' hand and walking to the dressing room. "Fine. Okay. Okay." Jess said**. I guess it's now or never Jess thought to herself.**_

_ Walking out of the dressing room there was an evident bump showing from under Jess' tight dress. CeCe's eyes got big. "Jess? Jess! Jess are you pregnant?" CeCe said with some excitement in her voice. All Jess could do was smile, giving her best friend the answer she wanted. "Oh my god Jess! How far along are you? Can I be the auntie?" CeCe said hugging Jess tightly. " I'll be 4 months on Sunday. And of course!" Jess smiled hugging CeCe again. "I can't wait you're going to be such a good mom Jess."_

_ End of Flashback._

Nick and Jess were baking a chocolate and vanilla swirl cake for Sadie on Monday. Sadie had hinted to Jess that her birthday was Monday and would love to have one of Jess' amazing deserts.

"Are you excited about tomorrow Jess?" "Yea are you? I'm hoping the baby will have it's legs open." Jess said. "Haha. Yea!" Nick laughed taking a dash of batter on his finger and putting it on Jess' nose. "Nick!"Jess started laughing. Nick grabbed Jess around the waist pulling her in for a deep kiss. "I love you so much and I can't wait to meet our beautiful baby."

**_Tb.._**

**_Hope you liked it. Sorry if there's some grammatical errors in some of my chapters. I write the chapters on my iPhone usually while in study hall at school. Next chapter will be the sex of the baby.(: which I'm still unsure about if I want it to be a boy or girl._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4…_**

It was 12:00 Monday afternoon and Nick and Jess were preparing for Jess' OBGYN appointment.

"Nick hurry up we have to be at the doctor's office in 30 minutes and it's 20 minutes away! I don't want to be late!" Jess shouted through the bathroom door so Nick could hear her over the shower.

"Alright beautiful! I'll be out in a minute!" Nick shouted with a big cheesy grin on his face.

It was 12:30 and Nick and Jess sat in the waiting room impatiently. Nick couldn't stop shaking his knee up and down. However, Jess was a little bit calmer. She kept rubbing her protruding belly and switching which leg she crossed.

They had only waited in the waiting room for about ten minutes. A young nurse came out, weighed Jess, and took them to their room. After taking Jess' blood pressure and asking her a few questions about her pregnancy she got Jess what she needed in preparation for the doctor.

"Here you are. Go ahead and put this gown on. Doctor Sadie will be in with you in just a moment." She smiled genuinely.

"Thank you Noel." Jess said calmly.

They only waited 15 minutes when finally Sadie knocked on the door, and came in.

"Alright folks let's find out if that baby has female or male genitalia." Sadie said greeting Nick and Jess with a big smile and handshake.

"Oh crap!" Jess said annoyed. Both Sadie and Nick looked at Jess questioningly.

"What's wrong Jess?" Sadie said putting a hand calmly on Jess' shoulder.

"I forgot your cake. Nick and I baked you a cake for your birthday and I totally forgot about it." Jess said slouching over.

"No worries! I'll just come over soon and we can all have dinner and desert sound good?" Sadie smiled.

"Okay, sounds good Happy Birthday by the way." Jess said

"Yea, happy birthday, doc." Nick said winking at Sadie and giving her the finger guns.

"You do remember that I'm a lesbian right, Nick?" Sadie laughed.

"Yea, forgive me that was creepy. Happy birthday bro." Nick said in a haughty tone.

Jess and Sadie both looked at Nick and rolled their eyes.

"Anyway... Let's go ahead and find out if you're having a prince or princess." Sadie smiled at Jess and Nick. "Just lie back Jess, lift up your gown, and I'm going to put this sheet over your thighs. The usual." Sadie said.

Once Jess was all settled Sadie squirted the gel on Jess' belly.

"Okay, over here that's the baby's head," Sadie pointed at the monitor screen. "and moving down a bit you'll see the baby's arm, and tummy." Jess and Nick couldn't stop smiling. Sadie moved the Doppler over so they could hear the swishing of the baby's heartbeat.

"Wow, that's amazing" Nick said grinning from ear to ear. He leaned down placing a soft kiss on Jess' forehead. Jess couldn't take her eyes off the monitor she loved coming to the doctor to see the growth of her and Nicks child.

"Okay, now I'm starting to move lower...from what I can tell... You're having a little..." Sadie paused between every couple of words trying to find the right angle so she could see in between the baby's legs.

"There it is that's your baby's private parts. Try guessing what the gender is."

"Uhm, I think it is...a... Boy." Jess said looking at the screen.

"What about you Nick?" Sadie asked.

"Yea, I agree with Jess that looks like little boy parts."

"Well, you're both wrong congratulations you're having a baby girl!" Sadie said.

Jess began to cry and Nick did as well, but only tears of joy, and pure happiness.

"I'll give you two a moment. I'm going to go print out the pictures and I'll be back." Sadie said walking out of the room.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm going to have a daughter. She's going to be so beautiful like her mom. I can't wait to teach her how to walk, how to talk, her ABC's. I'll keep a gun just for intimidation, for all the boys that'll come to the house to take her out on dates. I'm so excited and so blessed to have you and this baby in my life Jess I love you so much."

"I love you too Nick," sitting up so she could kiss him. "I can't wait to meet our daughter. You've made me the most happiest I've ever been in my whole life and raising a child with you is like the cherry on top." Jess smiled wiping her tears.

It was 2:00 by the time they got home. Nick and Jess rode the elevator up looking at the ultrasound pictures the entire time.

Nick went to unlock the door for him and Jess, letting her walk through first. Jess and Nick were so occupied looking down at their daughters pictures. They didn't notice Schmitt was walking out of the door at the same time to go to work.

"What the hell—" Schmitt looked down at the ultrasound pictures.

"What. The. Hell. Jessica Day and Nicholas Miller are you bringing a prodigy into this world?" Schmitt said finally making eye contact with the two of them.

"Yes, yes we are Schmitt and I don't care what you have to say about. I don't care if it's going to throw off the "chi" of the loft. Nick and I are very excited and there's nothing you can say to change that."

"You thought I'd be mad?" Schmitt said questioningly.

"Well, yea Schmitt. You're... Schmitt I know how you are." Jess said.

"I'm kind of mad you didn't tell me sooner, but it's whatever I'm happy for you and Nick." Schmitt smiled at both Nick and Jess.

"Are we talking to the same Schmitt?" Nick said with a bit of a confused tone in his voice.

"Why of course Miller. Now you two have fun and by fun I mean—"

"Got it Schmitt!" Nick and Jess both said in unison.

Schmitt left for work after their little chat.

"I can't believe how calm Schmitt was about the baby." Jess said sounding surprised.

"I know it's like we weren't even talking to the same Schmitt." Nick said.

It was 3:00 and Nick and Jess spent the rest of the even making love, eating junk food and watching movies. They were in absolute bliss.

"I'm so excited Jess. I can't wait for our beautiful daughter to be born."

**_Next up baby names! And shopping…I had such a hard time deciding if I wanted them to have a boy or girl ... I kept imagining them with a son but I let my best friend read the story and she said "no make it a girl!" and the more I thought about it I kept thinking about how cute Nick would be with a daughter. So I went with a girl. Again sorry if there's grammatical errors... chapter 5 will be up shortly.(:_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5…_**

Jess was now 6 months pregnant. The baby was 13.6-14.8 inches, and approximately 1.5-2.2 lb. The baby's heart was strong and everything was developing perfectly. Sadie told Nick and Jess that the baby's eyes were forming and will soon start to open. Nick repeatedly talked about how he hoped their daughter would have Jess' big blue eyes, her cute bubbly personality, and beautiful smile.

It was Tuesday morning and everyone was home enjoying a late breakfast together. Jess and Winston were eating big bowls of brown sugar oatmeal with different kinds of berries, Nick was eating eggs and bacon, and Schmitt had some Greek yogurt.

"Ow!" Jess said very loudly

"What are you okay! Oh god!" Nick quickly turned looking at Jess.

"Relax, I'm fine the baby just kicked me in the ribs that's all." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"You should name your daughter Thumper," Winston said sarcastically "I feel like every time I'm around Jess the baby's kicking her."

"Speaking of names Jessica, have you decided on a name for your little sea monkey?" Schmitt said.

"Sea monkey? Really Schmitt." Nick said.

"Well, we have a few names picked out, but we're still not sure." Jess smiled.

"Well let's hear them." Winston suggested.

"Alright, we like the names Alaina Claire, Isabella Rose, or Jordan Marie."

"I personally like Jordan Marie, but it's your kid so..." Winston said.

"What about you Schmitt? Which names do you like the best?" Jess asked looking over a Schmitt

"Uhm. I like Isabella." Schmitt smiled.

"Ugh, this is so hard I'm due in 3 months and I still have no idea what to name the baby." Jess whined.

"Don't worry about it Jess I have a feeling when you see her you'll know." Nick said kissing her cheek.

"Alright guys I need to get ready for wor–" Winston said "Me too." Schmitt interjected.

"Are you working today Nick?" Jess asked.

"Yea, but if CeCe goes in I won't have to. I've worked 18 hours so far this week and it's only Tuesday."

"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for the day." Jess slowly got up giving Nick a quick kiss on the lips.

It was 4:30 and Jess was still lounging around the house. She had her favorite maternity yoga pants on and a loose yellow tank top on that used to hide her bump, but not so much anymore. Her hair was in a half up half down kind of hairstyle and she had her fluffy slippers on.

"Hey babe." Jess said as Nick sat down beside her on the couch.

"Whatcha up to?" Nick said scooting closer to her and draping an arm around her.

"Nothing just watching a documentary called Black Fish it's about killer whales."

"Blah, sounds boring." Nick said

"It's actually very interesting. So do you have to work today?"

"Nope CeCe went in for me."

"That was nice of her."

"Yea I know I was happy. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go shopping and get stuff for the baby my tax money came in so were loaded as of right now."

"Really?! That'd be awesome I haven't bought much for her only a couple outfits, a few box of diapers and wipes."

"Alright let's go around 6:00 so that way you can finish the documentary."

"Okay sounds good."

It was 6:30 and Nick and Jess pulled into the parking lot of Babies R' Us.

"Here lemme help you." Nick said walking around to the passenger side door to help Jess out.

"Thanks I can't believe how huge I am already I feel like I'm full term...and I'm only going to get bigger..." Jess said

"Don't worry about that you're beautiful." Nick kissed her and the two made their way inside.

They had been shopping for almost 2 and 1/2 hours, they had 3 carts full of baby stuff, and Jess' feet were killing her.

They got pretty much everything the baby would need and even a breast pump for Jess. They had so much stuff they weren't sure how it would all fit in the car they got; clothes, diapers, wipes, changing table, crib, bottles, pacifiers, burp cloths, bibs, bath toys, baby bath, car seat, and the list goes on and on.

They were now standing in the bedding section of the store having a hard time choosing between two different crib beddings.

"Okay, the green and pink butterfly one or the multi colored pastel polka dot one?" Jess said looking at Nick.

"Gah this is hard they're both adorable... But... I'm leaning more towards the polka dots." He smiled.

"Me too."

It was 10:00 by the time they were home. Nick spent way more than he intended, but he couldn't be happier. Jess hadn't been feeling too well once they got home. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, and the baby was kicking her a lot more which made it worst.

They were both snuggled up in the bed, tangled in each other's limbs, relaxing when all the sudden Jess shot up out of bed.

"What's wrong!" Nick looked worried

"Nothing you have to stop being so paranoid I just have to pee." She started giggling.

"Okay good."

"I'll be right back."

Jess went to the bathroom and came back it took her longer than usual.

"Nick… there was blood and a lot of it." Jess said slowly walking back into the room, crying, while holding her stomach.

Nick rushed to her side "Oh god, come on we're going to the hospital."

**_Dun Dun Dun… what's going to happen? Also which baby name do you like? Are they going to be putting her name on a hospital bracelet or tombstone? Read to find out;) P.S Coach isn't in this story at all it's not that I don't like his character I just didn't want to put him in this. His characters actually one of my favorites on New Girl.(; two chapters in one day yay.(:_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6…_**

Nick and Jess were still at the hospital it had been 7 excruciating hours so far. Nick texted Winston and Schmitt to let them know what was going on. He also texted CeCe, she showed up right away, and was waiting in the waiting room while Jess was in the intensive care room. Nick was going to call and let Jess' parents know what was going on, but Jess didn't want him to. She didn't want them to worry, they also still don't know about the baby, and she still isn't ready to tell them.

Luckily Sadie was on call that night and was able to care somewhat for Jessica. Jess had what Sadie told her common conditions of minor bleeding. So what Jess thought was a lot of blood only turned out to be minor. The reasons she may have been bleeding were either an inflamed cervix or growths on the cervix. After a few tests it turned out Jess had an inflamed cervix. They were lucky to have showed up when they did.

The doctors were able to stop the bleeding and get her cervix back to how it needed to be, for the sake of Jess' life, and the baby. The baby started to show signs of distress, they were also able to stop the early "Braxton Hicks" contractions from happening, and get the baby's heart rate under control.

Around 6:00am the doctors were able to get everything stable with Jess and the baby. They decided to keep her overnight again, to make sure they could monitor everything, and to make sure the baby didn't go back into distress. They repeatedly told her and Nick they were lucky they came in right away, because she probably would've miscarried. Nick was there right by her side every second that he was aloud.

It was 8:00am and Jess was having trouble sleeping. Nick was sleeping on the couch/bed the hospital provided right by the window. He could hear her fiddling with her blanket and sheets every couple of seconds. Then he started to hear little sniffles coming from her.

"Jess? Babe what's wrong?" Nick said getting up and walking over to her side.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I think this whole thing has just gotten me so worked up." Jess started crying a little harder.

"Jess, any woman that's gone through what you did probably cried just like you are right now. All the emotions you're experiencing right now are completely rational. I'm just so lucky I didn't loose you or the baby. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm just glad everything is okay. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that."

"You always know exactly what to say," she started to calm down a bit and her tears were becoming less and less. "and I love you so much. And our daughter."

The rest of the day was spent talking and laughing. Nick wanted to just crawl in her hospital bed and hold her, but he wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt her.

The next morning Jess was scheduled for release.

Doctor Sadie and Doctor Xavier Williams came in to speak with both her and Nick. They told her she was to remain on bed rest until the day of her deliver. She shouldn't lift heavy things, if she needed assistants in the bathroom she was to ask whomever she felt comfortable with, she was to watch what she drank and ate, and she was not aloud to stand for a long period of time. She was to take her medications proscribed to her daily until the doctors told her otherwise. And absolutely no sexual activities until she was given the "okay" by her doctor.

It was around 6:00pm when Jess and Nick finally got home. The hospital gave Jess a wheelchair to make things easier for her.

Nick wheeled her to the elevator and up to their floor.

When they opened the front door everything was very clean and organized. CeCe had cleaned the whole loft with Schmitt and organized all her baby stuff in her bedroom soon to nursery.

Winston made sure there was multiple meals cooked for them throughout the week. Cause everyone knows Nick can't cook, with Winston and Schmitt always working no one was really home to cook now.

"Alright Jess what do you feel like doing? Are you hungry, tired, wanna watch a movie...?"

"A movie and some popcorn would be nice." She smiled

"Okay. Do you want me to get one of our movies or find one on Netflix?"

"Netflix." She said

Jess slowly got out of her wheelchair with the help of Nick. When she was finally settled on the couch Nick got her a blanket, water, and her medication she needed to take. He left her there on the couch for a few minutes, so he could pop the popcorn.

"Here we are," Nick handed Jess a bowl of popcorn "did you figure out something to watch?" He smiled giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and scooting closer to her.

"Uhm. Either Beetle Juice or The Goonies. Which one do you think?"

"Let's go with The Goonies. The little fat kids my favorite." Nick laughed.

"Oka– Oo" Jess sifted pressing a hand to her belly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Nick said nervously.

"Yes, just our daughter kicking me once again." She smiled giving him a long deep kiss.

"Okay good. Shall we start the movie?" Nick said. Jess nodded and started the movie.

It was 12:00am when their little movie marathon ended, because Jess fell asleep. Nick carried her to bed and climbed in after spooning her from behind.

Both Winston and Schmitt came home very late and were careful not to wake the two.

Around 3am Jess woke up and shot straight up, sweating, and crying.

"What's wrong!" Nick said holding her right away.

"I had a nightmare. Nick, we lost the baby and everyone was so sad." Jess said between sobs.

"It's okay Jess, that's not going to happen everything's going to be okay just trust me. Now let's go back to sleep." She agreed to his words and they lay back down together.

He kissed her softly and they drifted off into a deep sleep.

**_Sorry it's taken me so long to update it has been a crazy few days. One of my best friends had a baby so I've been with her for a couple of days. Also side note I know Schmidt spells his name like "Schmidt" on the show instead of "Schmitt ", but by the time I realized it I got too far into this little story and didn't feel like changing it. Hopefully it's not too bothersome. Anyway hopefully I'll be able to update soon hope you all still like the story._**

**_p.s I know I'm not a doctor so all the medical references…I tired. I think most of what I said is accurate. Don't hate if it's not.(:_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7…_**

Jess was now a little less than 1 week away from being 7 months pregnant. She was feeling a lot better; she was down to taking just one of her medications that her doctor proscribed to her. She was able to get up on her own, use the bathroom on her, and could engage in sexual activities. Nick was happy about that last one. However, they still had to be careful when doing so.

The baby was healthier than ever. She was growing like she needed to, there weren't any more complications with her, and Jess' Braxton Hicks contractions had finally died down.

Although, something new was now making Jess uncomfortable, but it was completely normal Sadie told her. Jess was having a lot of heart burn all of the sudden, it was a lot more frequent, and quite uncomfortable for Jess. Sadie told her it was most likely because her daughter was going to have a lot of hair, or at least a good amount of hair. Jess wasn't surprised considering both she and Nick had a lot of hair as infants, so she figured it was just genetics. Sadie was able to proscribe Jess some medicine for her heart burn that wouldn't harm the baby.

It was Wednesday evening and everyone was home surprisingly. They were enjoying some of the Thai food Schmitt prepared for them. They decided they wanted to kick back and relax on the couches while eating their food instead of at the table. They mostly did that because of Jess so she'd be more comfy and because she was to still remain of "bed rest".

"So Jess when is your actual due date?" Schmitt asked handing her a napkin.

"I've said it about 100 times Schmitt. May 30th." Jess said taking a big bite of her food.

"Geez no need to be so persnickety Jessica." Schmitt said hearing the annoyance in her voice.

"I don't think you're using that in the right context Schmitt." Winston chimed in.

"Sorry Schmitt I'm just so uncomfortable. This heartburn is awful today and it's putting me in a bad mood."

"Did you take the medicine Sadie have you?" Nick said sounding concerned.

"Yes, but she said sometimes it might not help." Jess whined and rubbed her not-so-little belly.

"Alright enough about heartburn what movie do you want to watch Jess? Maybe that'll help you take your mind off things." Schmitt smiled trying to make her feel better while searching for a movie on Netflix.

"Hmmm. How about The Great Gatsby, or The Boy in the Striped Pajamas." She suggested.

"We should watch The Boy in the Striped Pajamas. I heard it's about the holocaust and I love learning about that." Winston said

"Really you like to learn?" Nick said sarcastically and smirking over at Winston.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Nick, but I'll have you know th—"

"Alright alright. The Boy in the Striped pajamas it is." Jess said interrupting the guys.

Nick and Jess were cuddle up on the couch sharing a big throw blanket. Schmitt had the far end of the couch closest to windows and had his feet stretched out on the coffee table. While Winston was sitting in between all of them resting his feet on the coffee table like Schmitt and petting his cat Ferguson.

They were about halfway through the movie when they heard a loud knock on the door, startling all of them.

"What the hell? Who's here at this time of day?" Winston said pausing the movie and looking over at the door.

"Probably some new neighbors or a package for Schmitt… cause we all know her orders foreign things that have weird arrival times." Jess said.

"I'll have you know I haven't shopped online in–"

"Alright nobody cares. I'll get the door." Nick said removing his arm from around Jess and walking over to the door.

There was a softer knock this time.

"Coming!" Nick shouted.

He peeped through the peephole.

"Shit!" Nick whispered. But proceeded to open the door knowing he had to.

"Heyyyyyyyy!" Nick, Bob and Joan all said in unison.

When Jess heard the sound of her parents voices she was internally screaming. Knowing that she could no longer hide the fact that she was about 6 days away from being 7 months pregnant.

"What are you guys doing here? It's so great to see you!" Nick gave them a big smile trying to not let off a nervous vibe.

"Well, we hadn't seen you all in so long so we thought we'd come surprise you all!" Joan said giving Nick a big hug.

They all began to walk over to the couches. Both Winston and Schmitt shot up off the couch trying to buy Jess some more time, knowing that she was nervous about her parents being there. They tried to stall them giving them hugs and talking small talk. All while Jess was sitting up on the couch with her knees propped up covered by the blankets in hopes they hadn't noticed her protruding belly yet.

"Jessica! Aren't you gonna give us a great big family bear hug!" Joan said with open arms.

Jess gave Nick and quick nervous glance.

She slowly put her legs down and removed the blanket. Getting up very slowly partly because she was nervous, but mostly because she couldn't move that quickly anyway. Her not so visible stomach was very visible now; she also had a form fitting top on which made her stomach look even bigger.

Both Bob and Joan's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of their eye sockets. Both speechless.

"What. the. hell?" Bob finally spoke.

Jess felt like she was going to pass out she was so nervous.

"Honey, Jess why didn't you tell us you're pregnant?" Joan said walking over to Jess giving her a hug.

"I don't know I thought you'd be mad." Jess said.

Bob finally walked over to Jess and gave her a hug, but he was still lost for words.

"Are you mad?" Jess asked looking between both her parents.

By this time Winston and Schmitt had left the living room, so that way; Nick, Jess, Bob, and Joan could all talk.

"Well, a little. I wish you would've told us Jess. I'm not mad at the fact you're having a baby. I think I'm just a little upset I didn't know I was going to be a grandma. Nick are you the father?" Joan said looking at Nick.

Nick gave Bob a quick glance.

"Yes, yes mam. I'm the father."

"How far along are you baby girl?" Joan asked.

"Almost 7 months."

"7 months!" Joan said in a normal, but surprised tone.

"Bob do you have anything you'd like to say to Jess or Nick?"

Bob slowly looked between Nick and Jess. Making firm eye contact with whomever he was looking at.

"Con—Congratulations." Bob finally managed to say.

"That's it? You're not going to yell at me, or chase Nick around the house screaming." Jess was completely surprised.

"No. What's happened has happened. There's no changing the fact you're having a baby. Even though I wish your mother and I would've known sooner... I'm still happy for you... And Nick. I know that Nick is not me and I know that he treats you right and is able to provide for you and soon the baby, hopefully. I'm very honored and happy to say that I'm going to be a grandpa."

Jess felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She walked over to her dad and gave him a great big long hug.

**_Tbc…_**

**_Hope you liked it. In this story Jess' parents are still together as in a couple. I thought it'd be cute for them to show up at the loft together. Also I didn't have time to proof read this, so hopefully there are not too many errors. I'll update soon.(: and thank you for all the reviews._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8…**

After getting settled in for the night Bob, Joan, Jess and Nick made plans to have breakfast together for in the morning.

It was around 10:00am by the time Jess was awake. Winston and Schmitt had left for work. Joan was taking a shower, Bob was up and ready for the day, and busy watching NFL highlights. Nick was getting dressed when he heard Jess start to emit noises.

"Good morning sunshine." Nick said pulling the remainder of his shirt over his head.

"Morning... What time is it?" She yawned.

"About 10-ish. We all didn't want to wake you. We figured you needed as much sleep as you can get, since you need all you can get." He smiled walking over to the bed.

"Thanks, sorry I slept so late... I've just been so tired lately."

"That's because you've only got a couple more months till you push a baby through your vagina." He smirked.

"Ha. Don't remind me. I'm so nervous about giving birth. It's so crazy to think in just 2 months we're going to be parents." She said sitting up giving him a quick kiss.

"I know I'm so excited. I can't wait to be called daddy."

"Hey Jessica sounds like you're finally up! How about ya get a move on. I'm about starved." Bob shouted from the living room.

They both laughed. Jess finally got out of the bed and waddled to the bathroom. Upon walking to the bathroom Joan passed her in the hallway, showered, dressed, hair done ready to go.

"Look who's finally up. Gosh I can't get over the fact my baby girl's having a baby." Joan said hugging her pregnant daughter.

"I can't wait mom. I'm so excited, but so nervous. I have no idea what to do obviously... Because this wasn't a planned pregnancy. But I want to talk more later. I'm going to go get in the shower dad's "starved" so he says."

Everyone was finally ready it was about 11:45am. They decided instead of going to get breakfast they'd have an early lunch.

Jess wore her favorite maternity jeans, a lavender tank-top, and flat black sandals. Nick had his usual casual wear jeans, and a t-shirt.

They went to a local diner about 15 minutes from the loft.

They were all enjoying their meals. Joan and Jess got their favorite BLT's and lemonade. Nick got a burger with everything on it and Bob got some Cajun fish.

"So ah Jess I can't believe we haven't even asked if you're giving us a ah grandson or granddaughter." Bob said

"Granddaughter. I'm having a girl."

"Oh honey, Jess she's going to be beautiful." Joan said with a big smile.

"Have you got a name?" Bob asked

"No we're still undecided. Between Alaina Claire, Isabella Rose, or Jordan Marie."

"Oh I love the name Alaina I'm not sure about the middle name, but Alaina is beautiful." Joan said.

"Which names do you like dad?"

"I like the ah Marie Jordan was that one?" Bob asked.

"Ha. No Jordan Marie." Jess giggled.

"Oh well I like that one, or Alaina that's nice." Bob smiled.

"Okay folks anything else I can get you? Are you finished?" Their waitress said reaching for Nick's plate.

"I think we're good. We'd like the check please." Nick said.

Once they paid they were ready to go. They all planned on going shopping, but Jess wasn't feeling up to it so they decided to go home. She knew Sadie would be mad at her for not continuing on her "bed rest", even though she was allowed to be on her feet every once and while.

It was now 2:00pm and Joan and Jess were in the living room watching Sound of Music. Nick and Bob decided to go back out and pick up a few things Jess needed along with the parts Nick needed to fix the kitchen sink.

"Mom what is it like? Ya know having a baby..." Jess said looking at her mom.

"Well, it's not easy. To be honest pushing a baby out isn't as hard as trying to survive all the contractions. But all deliveries are different." Joan said honestly.

"Did you tear at all when you had me? That's what I'm most worried about." Jess said.

"I did a little, but that's normal Jess. There's nothing to worry about all the pain that you'll go through will be totally worth it when you see your beautiful daughter in your arms...and remember Jess if you ever need me I'm just a phone call away." Joan said hugging Jess.

Once the guys returned the rest of the day Bob, Joan, Nick, and Jess spent their day at the loft watching movies and talking. They knew Jess wasn't up for doing too much, so they took it easy for the day.

Jess was so great full for the amazing family she was blessed with.

Even though Jess was nervous at first about having her parents at the loft she was so happy they showed up. She couldn't wait to bring her and Nick's beautiful daughter into their family

**_Hope you liked it sorry it was short. The next chapter should be up soon. Love reading the positive reviews.(:_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 7…_**

The weeks seemed to come and go for Jess and Nick. Things were definitely going to be changing very soon.

Jess was 8 months pregnant, she felt sluggish all the time, their daughter seemed to always be up at night kicking Jess "ready for a rave".

Nick wasn't getting much sleep either he was for the most part always up in the middle of the night making sure Jess was alright. He wanted to make sure if anything happened he was awake.

It was Saturday night and Jess and CeCe decided to order pizza. CeCe was over a lot more because Nick was working more shifts so he could get some extra money before the baby came. CeCe didn't mind him taking more shifts because she had been working a lot of hours at the bar, and plus she had little modeling jobs here and there.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" CeCe said looking over at her pregnant best friend rubbing Palmers Coco Butter all over her belly, so she wouldn't get last minute pregnancy stretch marks.

"Uhm. Is cheese alright I'm not too sure I can handle a bunch of toppings right now."

"Yea that's fine I'll order a medium," CeCe said dialing the number for the pizza place. "Anything else you want? Like drinks, deserts..."

"Nope just pizza." Jess said.

Within an hour and 1/2 the pizza was delivered, paid for, and eaten by both CeCe and Jess, but mostly Jess.

"Ahh. That's was so good." Jess said rubbing her belly and leaning back on the couch.

"It sure was I'm sure the baby enjoyed it. I can't wait to see what she looks like. She'll probably have your big blue eyes." CeCe said smiling at Jess.

"I can't wait I'm so nervous, but so ready to be a mom." Jess gleamed.

"You and Nick are going to be great parents."

"How many more weeks till the baby's due?" CeCe asked.

"4 weeks today. Although, Sadie told me it could be within the next 2 or 3 weeks." Jess smiled thinking about how soon.

"Wow. It's hard to believe it's already been 8 months since you found out you're having a baby."

"That's exactly what I told Nick last night. It went by so fast." Jess said.

"Are you planning on changing your room into a nursery anytime soon?"

"Well, we were supposed to, but Nick has just been so busy with work...and I don't think it's safe for me to be around the paint fumes. Also Nick and I agreed to keep her in with us for the first couple of months." Jess said smiling at CeCe.

"Well when you're ready to paint and do all the fun decorating stuff let me know."

"Okay I will." Jess said.

"Let's watch another movie. How does Mr. and Mrs. Smith sound?"

"Sounds good." Jess said. She loved that movie it made her think about how cool it'd be if that was her and Nick.

It was around 1am when Nick was finally home. CeCe had left around 11:30 and Jess finally fell asleep on the couch around 12:00.

Nick didn't want to wake her. He loved looking at his beautiful girlfriend sleeping like an angel, with her hand resting on her stomach. He couldn't believe in just a few short weeks he was going to be a dad. Ever since Jess walked into his life nothing has been the same, in a good way. He had a good job, amazing girlfriend, awesome best friends, and soon he'd be welcoming a beautiful daughter into the world.

"Hey." Nick whispered tapping and rubbing Jess' arm.

She groaned yawning a bit. "Hey." She smiled

"How long have you been home?" She asked

"Only for about 30 minutes. Long enough to take a shower and get ready for bed. I didn't want to wake you, but I figured you'd sleep better in our bed." He said leaning down placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Okay," she said sitting up and getting off the couch "I just have to go to the bathroom." She said walking to the hall with Nick.

"Okay I'll be waiting." He smirked.

She returned about 5 minutes later.

"All is good?" He asked.

"Yes," she said getting in the bed with Nick. "Hey Nick I'm feeling pretty twirly." She gave him a sexy grin.

"Come here mama."

**_Tbc..._**

**_Ugh. Sorry these chapters have been short I'm trying hopefully you all still like the story. I'll be posting more often … just school is taking over.:PPPPP_**


End file.
